Play yard is used to restrict the movement of a baby who is able to trail or walk when the parents can not always keep their eyes on their babies. In order to save space for travel and storage, most of the play yards have a foldable design to reduce its size.
Traditional foldable play yard comprises a foldable frame having a plurality of joints pivotally connecting with a plurality of supporting rods to form an open box structure, so that a baby can be put inside a cloth made boundary to restrict his or here movement. Uncountable complains report that babies are likely to be hurt due to the unwanted folding up of the play yards accidentally. Within last year, it is reported that six babies are unfortunately killed by the accidentally folded play yards in this country.
Moreover, any structure that can be folded would not has a rigid structure due to the clearance existing in those foldable joints, so that the conventional foldable play yard has another adverse effect of rocking and shaking. In other words, the conventional play yard fails to provide an absolutely safe environment for the babies.
Since the conventional foldable play yard contains too many joints, it not only unreasonably increases the manufacturing cost thereof, but also provides construction weakness at those joints. Most foldable play yards break at such weakened joint structures that make the products being not durable enough.
It is unreasonable to place your babies in a risky or unsafe situation. However, we have to tolerate the above mentioned suffering drawbacks until an improved innovative play yard structure, that can provide an absolutely safe boundary for the babies and still can reduce its size when it is not used to save the travel or storage space, is developed.